


Fireside Bliss

by amoama



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Best Friends, Cosiness, Drabble Day 2016, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: A pleasant end to the day.





	

Phryne was nice and toasty, wrapped in her most luxurious kimono, ensconced in her drawing room. Mac reclined beside her, legs crossed, one foot playfully brushing against Phryne’s leg. Dot was faithfully attending to the fire, she’d even taken off her heavy cardigan. Her fair hair was dazzling in the firelight. 

“Come sit with us, Dot,” Phryne asked, careful not to be too commanding, Dot was her employee, after all. Obediently Dot came to the divan and Phryne snuggled her happily in between them.

She handed Dot a glass of wine then raised her own to her two best friends.


End file.
